A Flood Warning
The gang walked a few miles until they finally saw Fast Tony, a con artist. Kiva: There he is. Nate: A con artist? Seriously?? Kiva: Hi, Fast Tony. Fast Tony: Well, step right up, ladies and gents. We have accessories available for a limited time. What can I do for you, ma'am? Kiva: Well, Fast Tony, you and your partner are telling everyone about the flood right? Fast Tony: You catch on fast, kid. Whether forecasting is my specialty. Nate: Meaning one of your scams? Fast Tony: Ah, come on. I am but a humble salesman. Ratchet: I don't know what's more annoying- him or Gleeman Vox. Kiva: Anyway, Fast Tony, noticed the weather climate change around here? Fast Tony: Ah, yes. Rumor is something small caused a huge problem. Nate: Like what? A rock? An icepick? Some dumb animal? Kiva: Actually, Nate, the sun is causing all the ice to melt which can turn into a flood. Nate: You know? I hate to disagree with you, but-- Reia: 'But' nothing! Kiva: Sorry, Nate. Nate: Man.. Talk about getting a cold shoulder... Ratchet: Ah, don't worry about it. Kiva's getting more smarter for her Mark. Nate: Hold on a minute. You mean THE Mark of Mastery?? Kiva: Yep, that's the one. Nate: Great... - Nate sits down in disappointment. Ratchet: Just to be clear, it's not a race to become a master. Nate: I know that. It feels like..I'm missing something important. Kiva: Which is what? Nate: Honestly...I don't know. Reia: (Strange.. He has a heart of light, yet he's forgotten the reason for his power..) Kiva: Nate, I think it's your reason of power. Nate: Wondering over a reason.. Heh.. I know I have the Keyblade and, to become a master myself, I have to find four members who can bear a connection. The only mission I have.. But I keep asking myself, 'Why'? Kiva: Well, because anyone has a reason. Are you saying you can't have it? Nate: I still have it.. But, I can't remember what that reason was... Reia: *quietly* Kiva, I recently checked his profile. Years ago, he makes a mistake leaving Castle Oblivion without the only memory he kept. That's why he can't remember it, but it's buried deep in his heart. Kiva: *quietly* Well, what do we do? Reia: *quietly* When we get a chance to rest, I'll enter his past and see what he's missing. *at loud* Nate, keeping special memories is important to you, isn't you? - Suddenly, Nate summoned his upgraded Keyblade and points at Reia. Nate: Who are you to question my motives? Reia: I'm asking you...as a mentor. Kiva: Yes, we're your friends. - Nate lowers down his Keyblade, began to trust Reia and sighs. Nate: Yeah, they are. I haven't forgotten Cleo and anybody else I met. Ratchet: Good to hear that. I hate to change the subject, but we better check the top of the waterfall if we're show him the proof. Kiva: Yeah. Come on, guys. - At first, Manny and a few others have trouble climbing to the top, but they are doing their best to catch up. During the walk, Reia can still sense Nate's strong light. Kiva: What's wrong, master? Reia: It's something about that boy.. That light is very special, very strong, he even calms a dark heart with love. Ratchet: Who? Cleo? Kiva: I think so.. Wait.. Terra calmed me down with love too. Reia: True, but there's a difference. Kiva: What's that? Reia: Deep within, he has potential to be a master. He's just...doesn't know it yet. Kiva: Oh... I see now. Has the darkness...corrupted him? Reia: No, he wasn't. - They made it to the top and finds the truth before their eyes. Manny: Fast Tony was right.. Everything is melting.. Nate: Wow... Glacier parts is mixed into this.. Kiva: It's worse than I thought.. Manny: Come on, we better warn them. Nate: Look, Reia... I'm sorry that I was..a bit rough on you. Reia: No, it's my fault. I should've ask first. Kiva: Wow.. Master and Nate has get along quicker than I thought.. Clank: It seems so. Ratchet: Yeah, I'm impressed. Terra: Don't worry, sweet pea. I'll let you have some of the fun too. Kiva: Thanks, my love. - Suddenly, a crack was heard from underneath their feet. Sid: What? Nate: Wasn't me. Kiva: Not me. Presea: Traversing into thin ice is implausible. Nate: Uhh.. Meaning? Kiva: We gotta fall! - The gang falls down from top to bottom on the waterfall. Sophie helped Nate get back up, while Terra helped Kiva do the same. Fast Tony: See what I mean? Giant rains of mammoths, raining from the sky! Nate: Give me a freaking break... Kiva: Fast Tony, you are right about the flood! - Suddenly, a vulture showed up and tells the people about the flood. A giant tree bark can be used as a boat at the end of the valley. However, the journey there can take three days. Kiva: Well, this is bad. - Out of nowhere, Kiva feels a tiny cramp on her right side. Reia: Are you okay? Kiva: I'm fine, Reia. It's just a tiny cramp. Reia: Okay.. Let me know if it gets worse. Kiva: Okay. Nate: Looks like this flood is very serious.. We need to find higher ground if we're going to the tree bark thingy. Kiva: Totally. - The gang walked for a few hours until an unexpected encounter appeared. Category:Scenes